powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Jayden Shiba
Jayden Shiba '''is the '''Red Samurai Ranger in ''Power Rangers Samurai''. He is the leader of the Samurai Rangers. As Red Ranger, he pilots the Lion Folding Zord and controls the element of fire. Like his zord, the lion, Jayden is a ferocious leader. He is a man of few words, but when he speaks, every breath counts. He is kind and caring but knows how to be firm when the time comes. He also has a secret that he must keep from all the other Rangers. Biography Jayden first appeared in "The Team Unites", where he and his fellow rangers fought Rofer. In "Deal With a Nighlok", Jayden helps defeat Doubletone. Jayden stays at the training place while the other rangers go to an amusement park to master a disc in "Day Off". Jayden wanted to master the beetle disc, a secret disc. He later uses the beetle to to wield the beetle cannon. In "Sticks and Stones", Negatron reveals that Jayden is keeping a secret from the other Rangers. Emily helps the Samurai Rangers against Negatron. Jayden is incapcitated by Yamiror in "Fish Out of Water". He tries to fight anyways and Kevin uses the swordfish disc to heal the Rangers. In "There Go the Brides", Jayden and Mia try to find the captured brides by partaking in a mock wedding. Mia and Jayden pretend to be th marrying couple, and Mia is taken to Dayu. Dayu knows that she has captured the Pink Ranger, so she forces Mia to lure the others into a trap. The moogers bring in the real bride, as well. The "real" bride was really Emily. She calls Jayden and tells him the real hideout. The Red, Blue, and Green Rangers sent doubles of themselves (and a double for the Yellow Ranger) to the warehouse. The cursed warrior took Dayu away in the middle of their battle.In "I've Got a Spell on Blue" Madimot controls Kevin's mind and make him fight the other Rangers. He uses his symbol power to block Madimot's mind control ray. The symbol he uses is on the tiger disc so Jayden uses it to return Kevin back to normal. In "Test of the Leader Part 1" Jayden's secret was revealed, his father sealed Master Xandred away, but not permanently because he wasn't strong enough and didn't master the symbol. Jayden is the same way so far. Red Samurai Ranger Arsenal *Samuraizer *Spin Sword *Fire Smasher Zords *Lion Folding Zord *Beetle Zord *Tiger Zord Trivia *The symbol on his helmet (火) is the kanji character for "fire". *Early scripts listed his name as "Reese." Instead, in the end that name was given to a minor character in The Team Unites. *Unlike his Sentai counterpart, he was more willing to accept the help of the other rangers. *In Sticks and Stones it's implied that Jayden has a secret he's keeping from the others. In Test of the Leader, the secret is revealed to be that Jayden's father sealed Master Xandred in the Netherworld, but not permanently, and that Jayden is the only one able to use the same Sealing Character. However a brief conversation at the end of Jayden's Challenge seems to indicate it may not be the only secret. *Jayden is of the Shiba family. He may share the last name Shiba with his Sentai counterpart. *Jayden is the second Red Ranger who's father was a Red Ranger before him, the first was Sky Tate of SPD, though he was a Blue Ranger before becoming Red. See Also *Takeru Shiba/Kaoru Shiba Category:Samurai Category:Ranger Category:Red Ranger Category:Team leader